User blog:Nelthro/Persistence Character Card Information
Character Card: Name: Alias: Appearance: Species: Sex: Birthdate: Height: Weight: Faction: Skills: Spells: Shouts: Sigil Magic: Unique Powers: Power Weakness: Physical Weakness: Mental Weakness: Unique Item: Equipment: Achievements: Bio: ---- Name: This part exists for the characters name so we, the player, know what to refer to this character as. Alias: This part is for the characters that uses an alias instead of their name or simply has one in addition to their name, it is entirely optional and should be removed if not used. Appearance: This is where you either A, post a picture of your character. B, describe him or her well enough for us to draw a picture in our mind or C, both of the aforementioned. Species: This is where you write the race of your character, while Vanilla are preferred, custom species are allowed, and more obscure Lore species are appreciated, providing that you can use them. Sex: This is the genetic sex of the character, Male and Female, Hermaphrodites will place that as their gender, the non-binary genders are not genetic sexes and will not be placed in this field. Birthdate: This is the year of the character's birth, the Month and day can be included but that is entirely up to you. If you don't want to bother with figuring out the age then this can be left blank, however it is advised to fill it out. Height: This is the height of your character, take notice of the average height of the species before you write anything here, it is advised to write both in the Metric System and the Imperial System. This is an optional field but recommended. Weight: How much your character weighs, this can be left blank if you like, but the character's weight can help us paint a picture in our minds. Faction: This is who or what your character belongs in, such as the Imperial Legion, the stormcloaks, Thalmor, Dawnguard, Volkihar Vampire and all other Vanilla or Custom faction. This can also be left out if your character is not a member of any faction. Include the rank. Skills: This is where your skills come in. You have a total of 11 points, these points determine your skillset, one point earns you an adept skill, 2 points earn you an expert skill and 3 points earn you a master skill. You automatically have all perks that someone of your skill can gain. Meaning a master will have all perks in the skill tree but an expert will lack the master perks. The skills can be from any game in the series including the DOS games, Arena and Daggerfall, seeing as one of the two was my first TES game. Spells: Here is where any spells you may have would be written, this field is optional as not all characters know any magic. You can not have any Master, Expert or Adept spells without the associated skill at the appropriate level, you are limited to a maximum of 10 spells. You can have any spell from any game in the franchise. Shouts: This slot is reserved for 6 words of power of your choice, excluding certain restricted shouts, see below. More can be attained through RP, I decide when you can gain the next word. This rule is overridden by the appropriate unique powers such as Dragonborn in the case of Alyssa Lariat. it is entirely optional and should be removed if not used. While you can have all three words to two shouts you cannot use them to circumvent any rules. Sigil Magic: After mastering a specific school of Magic and learning from a mage who has access to Sigil magic, the character can choose two spells from the sigil version of that school, additional mastered schools can however only have 1 sigil spell for that school, 2 of the spells can be evolved through intensive training and special feats performed through RP, the GM chooses when this has been reached. For the few spells that has a second evolution this must be gained through the Patron Deity of the Nemer, Malithq. Only one of your two Sigil spells.can reach the last stage of Sigil Magic. Unique Powers: Here you write your character's racial powers followed by your Unique ability which can be almost anything, but it must hold some kind of likeness to he characters skills, for example, the character Nazrei is a master of Alteration and has the ability to block any incoming spell. Power Weakness: This is a weakness in your ability, all powers have some kind of weakness that can be exploited, no powers are utterly absolute, Nazrei's power is an example of this, she can block any spell, but only from a general direction. which means if two spells were fired at her from opposite directions, she would get hit. Physical Weakness: this is your characters weak point, this point can be exploited by those who have found it or had it explained to them. However using this weak point as a go-to for fighting a character is STRICTLY PROHIBITED, and if I see ANY sings of it I WILL take action against it. For example, if a character is weak to blunt weapons and an archer decides to pick up club just for this character counts as Metagaming and the highest offence within RP. Mental Weakness: This can be a fear or a mental disease or general other weakness in he characters mind, just like the above this has to be discovered by a character through RP if it is to be used against you. Unique Item: This is almost the same as the Unique Power but can be changed over time, it also does not need to bear any likeness to your skills, for example you can have a character that seems like some sort of Badass Dark Knight, but carry a ring that lets' him poop rainbows if you so please. You can also leave out this field and add a second unique power if you wish. Equipment: This is where you write in what your character is wearing and what he uses, such as his weapons, unless his weapon is unique in which case it is added in the above section, equipment determines how likely you are to survive a hit from something or how likely you are to kill your enemy. Achievements: An optional field, this is reserved for artefacts, objects, powers and abilities gained in a former RP, for example, the character "Nathyn" acquired Dawnbreaker as his Item and if he is brought into an RP and did not leave the sword somewhere, this spot will be occupied by the blade, note that any character can have no more than one artefact at any time. Items such as the Attunement sphere, Runed Lexicon and Essence Extractor should also be placed in this space, next to any artefact you might have, new characters will not have anything in this field, it is entirely optional and should be removed if not used. Bio: the biography of your character, this does NOT need to be your entire life story, just a way for us to get a feel for the character. ---- Helpful tips and sites: The UESP has helpful tips for creating lore-friendly names for all the vanilla species:Altmer, Argonian, Bosmer, Breton, Dunmer, Imperial, Khajiit, Nord, Orsimer and Redguard. Several names for other species can also be found here: A very helpful name generator can also be found on http://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/ there is one for each Vanilla species: Altmer, Argonian, Bosmer, Breton, Dunmer, Imperial, Khajiit, Nord, Orsimer and Redguard. Additionally, should the need arise there are names for Atmoran, Ayleid, Chimer, Daedra. Dovah, Dwemer, Falmer, Forsworn, Kothringi, Maormer, Nede and even Spriggans as well as Tsaesci. Daedra and Dovah are too powerful to be used by any player and the Dwemer were cast far forward in time, according to Kirkbride, they were cast into the 9th era so that's what we're going with. The races that are not any of the 10 normal playable races are in fact appreciated, as long as you are able to play them, however creating your own Custom race, while permitted is not recommended. Finding a power and a weakness can be done by using the Superpower wikia but please note that many of these power are not permitted as the wikia also contains powers such as Omnipotence and Author Authority. Each power also have limitations located at the bottom of the articles, these can be useful for finding the power's weaknesses. ---- The Powerlisting Rule: When using the Superpower wikia to find your superpower note that the entire power and all it's applications cannot be wielded by a single char, only one application may be used by a character. No other character can have this same application but another character can still carry another application of the same power, such as Nazrei and Liannistra both having different applications of Nothingness Manipulation. Where Nazrei can nullify anything of magical nature, and Liannistra can Desroy anything. This rule is removed in the case of a boss character such as Shavur, Shafat, Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir, K'dulnir, Mordynak Dreadclaw, Herald of Malithq Raqorith and Daedric Prince of Transcendence Malithq. ---- Restricted Shouts: *Bend Will, only one word of this shout can be learned unless taught by Alyssa Lariat *Call Dragon, this shout is reserved for the Dragonborn Alyssa Lariat because the plot Dictates so. *Call of Valour, the shout was taught to the Dragonborn by Tsun, unless the Dragonborn chooses to teach it, this shout cannot be learned. *Clear Skies, this shout is known only to the Greybeards and the Dragonborn, it can be learned but only taught by those who know it. *Dragonred, only the Dragonborn knows the words of this shout, only she can teach it. *Fire Breath, the third and last word of this shout can only be taught by Dragons, the Greybeards and the Dragonborn. *Soul tear, only Durnehviir knows this shout which means one must travel to the Soul cairn to learn it which is impossible outside of the main story. *Slow time, just like time controlling powers, time controlling shouts are off limits. *Summon Durnehviir, the Dragon Durnehviir taught his shout only to Arthur Larich. Restricted Shouts not learned in-game: *Devour Soul, Miraak's personal four-word shout. It's power is far too great for anyone to use. *Meteor Storm, this is a greater version of Storm Call and thus suffers from the same restriction, furthermore no words are known. *Reanimate Dragon, Only Alduin has access to this particular shout and three words. *Return to Nirn, only Tsun has ever shown this word and it's not useful to anyone. *Soul Cairn Summon, only Durnehviir know this shout and has never taught it to anyone *Soul Fog, only Alduin has access to this particular shout and three words. Category:Blog posts